


The Dorkiest Coffeeshop AU You Will Ever Read

by 67ChevyGazelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm A Disgrace Im Sorry This Isn't A Band AU Update I'm Trash, It's Based Off A Tumblr Post And Its So Stupid, Language, Multi, Oh God Its Sickeningly Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67ChevyGazelle/pseuds/67ChevyGazelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I'm sorry this isn't a Band AU update but I was procrastinating everything on Tumblr and I saw this post (http://tiredandginger.tumblr.com/post/95237865328) again and I laughed at it for half an hour and then made it about Destiel because I'm fangirl trash. I'm so, so sorry. It's so ridiculously stupid. Please forgive me. Okay. I'm sorry I'm such a massive dork. But I hope this at least makes you laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dorkiest Coffeeshop AU You Will Ever Read

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, like I said in the description, this ridiculous thing is based off a Tumblr post. I'd link it if I could figure out how, but I am woefully technological incapable. Along that line of thought, I actually do not know how an airdrop works, so if I have inaccurately described it, it's just because I'm too damn lazy to make a google search. Anyway. Hope y'all like this! ;))))

Cas was having a terrible day. He’d been late to his 8:00 class, discovered a stain of indeterminate origin on his shirt halfway through that class, gotten up to go to the bathroom and attempt to wash it out, tripped on his way out of the lecture hall, and then, upon his return, realized that he’d forgotten not only his notebook and pen, but all the notes he’d meant to use for reference. And all that was before nine. It was almost three now, and Cas on his way to the local Starbucks, loaded down with not one, not two, but _three_ different projects he needed to complete within the next few days.  

Upon entering the Starbucks, Cas inhaled deeply. The smell of over-sweetened, overpriced coffee hit him with surprising force; the barista looked up at the jingle of the door’s overhead bells and waved a hello. Because of its convenient closeness (and the free wi-fi), this somewhat forgotten Starbucks was where Cas did most of his schoolwork. Located just a few blocks off the Boston College campus and hidden in the shadow of a large, unattractive law office, the institution was frequented mostly by college students and the occasional disgruntled lawyer. (The latter always ordered vaguely, often whilst conversing on a bluetooth earpiece. They snapped at the cashiers, and regarded the students with faint distrust and more than faint distaste. Cas avoided them as best he could.)

Adjusting the strap of his computer bag, Cas turned toward his table in the back. It was next to one of the two wall outlets, a prime spot, and one that the others who regularly visited the establishment generally left free for him. They were a sort of club, the patrons of this particular Starbucks. Most students bought their coffee from the convenience store by the cafeteria, and worked out of the library. So those few who preferred this place, for whatever reason, were all fairly well acquainted with each other, and with the service staff. There was Gabe, the snarky Mass Communications/Media major with an unholy capacity for the consumption of mocha caramel frappuccinos; Charlie, who majored in Computer Programming and provided tech support for the group; Dorothy, her formidable girlfriend, an English Lit major who carried at least three books on her person at all times and who was perfectly capable of and willing to beat you up if you interrupted her reading; gangly Alfie (whose real name he went to extraordinary lengths to hide, despite the ardent curiosity of the rest of the group), who majored in Critical Infrastructure Protection and planned to go into Homeland Security. There were a host of others who came and went, or who appeared occasionally alongside one of the group. And there was the barista, Benny, who had a southern drawl and a remarkable memory for exactly how everybody took their coffee.

The only regular in the shop when Cas arrived was Dorothy, whose nose was buried in a novel so thick Cas was unsure how her vintage motorcycle had supported its weight on the way over. She was mouthing words as she read them, a highlighter tucked behind her ear. She looked busy; Cas didn’t bother her to say hello. He set his bag on his table, and only then realized that there was already somebody occupying it.

“Oh- sorry,” Cas and the stranger said at the same time. Then they blushed. In unison. There was a moment of silence in which Cas processed that a) the stranger was _very_ attractive and b) his laptop bag was still on the table.

“I’ll just take this,” he muttered, retrieving the bag and hastening away. “Sorry.” He added again, internally berating himself for being so completely and totally incompetent when it came to social interaction.

Cas settled at a side table by a window, his back to the man whose table he’d just accidentally attempted to appropriate. He set up his laptop and ruffled through his bag, examining the various assignments he needed to get done by Monday. His double major (Philosophy and Religious Studies, with a minor in Applied Ethics) was incredibly time-consuming. He noted, in the reflection of his computer’s start-up screen, that the stranger was staring at him. Doing his best to ignore a fresh wave of embarrassment, Cas approached the counter to order his coffee.

When he got back to the table, Cas noted that there was something in his airdrop. Anna had said she’d send him the rough draft of her paper, but she’d said not to expect it until next week at least… He opened the file, and:

 

 _What in the hell…?_ Cas glanced around. The only other person using a Mac was the handsome stranger. Um. What. That was...why would he…? Cas pondered over whether or not to reply. How _could_ he even reply? He glanced at the stranger again. He _was_ cute, Cas had to admit; freckles and bow lips and spectacularly green eyes… Oh, what the hell. Cas made a quick google image search, and…

 

 

Perfect. He smirked at the computer screen as he placed the file into the airdrop he was assuming belonged to the stranger (called ImpalaBaby, for some inexplicable reason). He returned to his work, not making any progress; all of his attention was devoted to waiting for the stranger to make the next move in...whatever this was. Cas amused himself for a while, pondering the evolution of social interaction and the fact that he had basically just sold himself for an iced coffee, until his thoughts were interrupted by Benny’s dramatic sigh and a call of ‘frappucino for Swag Money’.

Cas shot Benny a pitying look; the ridiculousness that idiots put Benny through in the name of what they thought constituted comedy - honestly, ‘Swag Money’...and then he froze mid-eye-roll. Gabe. Gabe had named his airdrop last week, when Charlie was explaining to him how to use it, and- _Oh god, why had he let Gabe name his airdrop Jesus Christ he_ would _call it something awful like ‘Swag Money’ this was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him-_

Cas, involved as he was with the metaphorical internal combustion occurring due to this fresh hell he was enduring, did not rise to retrieve the drink. He sat, feeling the blush on his face sting like a sunburn under hot water, and looked anywhere but at the cute guy who now thought he was the sort of person who named their airdrop ‘Swag Money’.

Then a vanilla frappuccino plunked down on top of his Religious Studies syllabus, and Cas was pulled from thoughts of how he was going to finish school if he could never go out in public again by a voice that said, “Hey. I’m Dean.”

“Oh. Uh, Hey.” Cas said somewhat interrogatively. He was sure that the redness had yet to recede from his cheeks. There then stretched an awkward silence during which Dean looked expectantly at Cas, who was rather dazed by the combination of his recent misadventure in flirtation and the pretty face in front of him. Eventually, Dean took pity on him; he took a long sip of the frappuccino he’d just purchased for Cas, then said, “So...you gonna tell me your name, or should I just call you Swag Money?”

“Cas. My name is Cas.” He’d regained his vocal capabilities, thank god. He grinned a bit. “Thanks for the coffee.”   
“Oh, cute boy like you probably gets free coffee all the time.” He winked. He actually, honest-to-god, _winked_ at Cas, who couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“You’re not even trying to be subtle, are you?”

“Why would I?”  
“Because we’ve only just met, and the only thing you know about me is that my airdrop is called...well…”

“Hey, my airdrop’s got a weird name too. Guess we weren’t christening them with seduction in mind.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ what you had in mind.” The corner of Cas’ mouth quirked upwards. He liked this unabashed airdrop admirer he’d found...

Dean opened his mouth to reply, his mischievous smirk becoming even more pronounced, but he was cut off by Dorothy, whose highlighter was now tangled in her hair. “Alright, lovebirds,” she began, unsuccessfully repressed term paper panic evident in her expression. “You’re adorable, we get it, but take the soppy YA novel crap somewhere else. Tolstoy’s bothersome enough without you two and your heart eyes gurgling the background, so unless you want to write my damn essay for me, _pipe the fuck down._ ”

In the quiet that followed her pronouncement (nobody dared break the silence for fear of invoking Dorothy’s wrath), Cas and Dean looked from her to each other. They shrugged simultaneously, and Dean helped Cas pack up his papers before they exited the Starbucks, colliding with Charlie on their way out. Benny’s chuckles accompanied their departure, and intensified when Dean ran back inside to retrieve the frappuccino he’d left behind.

Cas watched Dean salute at Benny on his way out (Dorothy rolled her eyes dramatically at that), and as Dean sidled out the door to meet him, Cas decided that maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all...

 

 


End file.
